


Master of Mine

by Yoharuby (ougoku)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Maid Gonta, Master Ouma, Sex Toys, Trans gonta, maid play, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/Yoharuby
Summary: Gonta follows Ouma’s rules.





	Master of Mine

“Babe, come put this on.” Kokichi said, pointing to a maids dress. Gonta blushed and nodded his head. God, was he submissive.

He undressed himself in front of Kokichi, then slid on the skimpy outfit. “Does... Gonta look okay?” He questioned. “Yes, babe, you look adorable.” Kokichi smirked.

“There’s a mess in the kitchen. Since you’re my maid, you’ll clean it, right?” Ouma said, putting his hands behind his head. “Of course! Gonta always help Ouma-kun!”

”Call me master for now on, alright? Let’s head down stairs.”

He head his way down to the kitchen. Kokichi followed him. Gonta looked around, trying to find any visual mess. Behind his back, Kokichi spilt a glass of water. “Babe, there’s a mess right here! Why don’t you clean it up for me?”

Gonta got on his hands and knees, scrubbing the mess up with a rag he found in the drawers. Kokichi got the perfect view of his thick ass from watching behind him, moving his body to scrub the mess.

”Baby!” Kokichi shouted, getting the larger man’s attention. “You deserve a reward for all that hard work you just did, don’t you think?”

Gonta turned his head and tilted it. “Reward?”

Kokichi grinned. “Let’s just take this up to my room.”

Gonta ran his way up the steps, curious of what this reward could be. Kokichi sat down on the bed next to Gonta, reaching for a box under his bed. It included many tools Gonta didn’t know the name of. They looked fancy, though.

”These things are called sex toys, Gonta. They’re used for pleasure. I’ll be using some on you as your reward.”

Gonta blushed madly, but couldn’t help but to examine the box. Kokichi took out a wand, and put it on Gonta’s lap. “This instrument vibrates on the top circle part. I’m gonna rub this on your clit.” Kokichi said, turning the wand on.

”Spread open.” Demanded Kokichi. “Anything for master!” Gonta smiled. Gonta’s obedience was something Kokichi adored about his boyfriend. The maid spread his legs. “You have a beautiful pussy. I’m so glad that it’s mine.”

Gonta furiously blushed and fluttered his eyes. “Thank you...”

Kokichi began rubbing the wand against Gonta’s lips, teasing him before going in. Gonta let out gasps. “Ya like that?” Kokichi asked.

“So... good...” Gonta cried. The feeling of the wand vibrating against his giant pussy was something Gonta craved more of. 

“Gonta want more master! So much more!” He begged. “Since you were such a good boy, you deserve more.” He turned the wand off.

”Gonta said... he wanted more. Why master turn it off?” He questioned. “Because I’m moving on to the next toy.”

He pulled out a rope with a series of beads on it. “Necklace?” Gonta curiously said, toying with the object. “No, silly, it’s anal beads! I’ll pop some into your ass. You okay with that?” Kokichi smiled.

”Gonta okay with that!” He spread his legs open even wider and lied on him back, exposing his tight asshole. Kokichi rubbed his hole with the outside of one, then shoved it in.

Gonta’s legs quaked, causing the whole bed to move. “Gonta starting to erm... feel funny...” Gonta cried. “Getting ready to cum baby?”

Gonta shot his head back in a swift movement. “Master... Gonta... need rest now.” Gonta said, out of breath. “Alright, Gonny. That’s a cute maid name, don’t you think?” Kokichi chuckled. “Yeah... Gonta like that name...”


End file.
